Everlasting Love
by AsukiSan
Summary: The Story of a 17 year old boy that became Vampire Hunter D's servant.


**I wanted to make a Vampire Hunter D fan fic/ series 8D **

**Please enjoy and Review!**

**I do not own Vampire Hunter D, it belongs to my Lord and Master, Hideyuki Kikuchi**

I don't know when, or even how, but after I first laid my eyes on you, I fell deeply in love with you. And I am guessing the same with you to me, since we had our first kiss the same hour we met. Sekihan, with his dark brown hair and his very deep indigo-blue eyes, I couldn't compare with my long chestnut colored hair and green eyes. I would always ask him why he had picked me, he would reply 'Because of your smile' and I would always smile, just for him.

We soon took up participating in random activities; it seemed to be something the both of us could do together. After some time though, it had begun to draw attention to us, well, mostly me, as Sekihan would say. He soon became protective of me after someone had tried to force himself on me. I really did and do appreciate his concern and protectiveness for me; however, I have this secret, one that I have to keep from Sekihan himself.

I am part of an ancient human family that serves noble Vampires. I have been trained to deal with many situations in order to protect my noble master, and also gather information through spying. But something happened one night when I was young, someone attacked my family and killed off my parents and then my future master vanished, leaving me alone. Through much trial and error, I was adopted into this town by a human family, and quite easily since I made no attempt to tell of my past, vampires were already very much hated because of the reputation they have. My past would have been a disaster for me. And that's why Sekihan shouldn't know.

A few months after I moved into this town and after Sekihan and I moved in with each other, vampire attacks have begun to move in and attack the citizens. I decided to investigate some of the attacks and become the spy that I was trained to be.

During the next few nights, I snuck out of bed and disguised myself to move around easier. I soon made it to the outside of town and tried to find out if the vampires were getting in from the outskirts or through an inside force. Finding no clues, I moved back to the roof tops and was about to return home until I saw something that caught my eye. A man in black clothing with a cyber-horse rode in. He also carried a long sword so I assumed that he was a hunter. The hunter looked in my direction and saw me, making me nearly flinch at the intense gaze. The moment he turned away, I ran off and back home before something would go wrong.

Once I made it inside, I removed those clothes and hid them before climbing back into bed with Sekihan; he was awake though

"Gemelle…. Where were you?" He wrapped his arms around me

"I'm sorry, Sekihan, I went out for a walk. I just couldn't sleep." It seemed to be a believable lie. I wrapped my arm around him

"Ah…" Luckily he was too tired to ponder on it "You need to be careful though. You know about the vampires. What if something happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. You're right." It was better to lie than tell him my purpose

Next Day~

Day came way too soon, I was still in bed when Sekihan walked into the bedroom of our decent sized house, a simple one-story with two bedrooms and one bath, a small kitchen and a living room, even a small front porch. I felt the dip from Sekihan sitting, making me groan at the movement.

"Gemelle, you can't be sleeping all day." I heard his wonderful chuckle

"Whhyy? I'm tired…" I felt him lay down next to me and he wrapped his arms around me

"Well, we have one performance and then we have a small towns meeting." I groaned, not at the performance, but at the meeting, and Sekihan knew that too! "I don't want to point fingers, but you shouldn't have been out so late!" He rubbed his finger down my cheek, erecting a shiver from me. "You're so sensitive!"

"It's not my fault." I slowly sat up with Sekihan following me

"What isn't? You, because you were staying up or was it your little virgin body reacting to me?" I felt my cheeks heat up. We haven't had sex yet, because I'm not ready for that. And I've always been nervous about that thought, since I've heard that it can hurt, and about certain incidents were things happen and couples are separated because of it. Sekihan would sometimes tease me about it because I'm so sensitive to his touch. Thankfully, Sekihan doesn't care if we have sex or not and he completely cares about my well-being enough not to force me into anything like that.

"Sekihan!"

"What?" He chuckled "Let's get you dressed." He moved to our closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a light sweater. I stretch out and yawned

"Can we hide out for today?"

"No." He lightly pinched my cheek "Come on, it's only one song. We'll have some time to get you some food after wards." I could only nod as I went to throw my sweater on and pulled on my pants.

At the concert, we decided to sing a quickie, but something caught my eye, that same hunter! My first reaction would have been to wide my eyes and stop everything; however, I have to pretend I haven't seen him; it could ruin my chances of staying here and my relationship. Even though it was a quickie, everything seemed so long! Probably because of that Hunter. In every bit of honesty, I have no grudges against hunters, I just don't want him to find some sort of recognition of me. Even though I was wearing a mask, some hunters can just tell things.

After the performance, Sekihan and I started to make our way over to the meeting hall, but before we got half-way there, Sekihan paused for a moment, making me pause as well.

"Sekihan?"

"Gemelle, what happened? You seemed distracted." What could I tell him? 'I saw a hunter!'

"I just saw something and it surprised me is all." I gave him my smile "Do we still have to attend the meeting?" Sekihan sighed,

"I guess one meeting won't change anything." I felt my grin widen, making him smile as well.

"Thank you, Sekihan!" He nodded and grinned as I hugged him

"I feel like you know how to win these little things now. I'll have to change my tactics up!"

"Noo, then I'll have to relearn how to beat you!" A grin appeared on both of our faces.

"Let's go get you fed. You must be starving!" I gave a small nod, I wasn't really. I just wanted to get home and sleep with Sekihan. But I couldn't just let him think otherwise.

"A little. I guess I'm more tired."

"Your fault." Sekihan teased

"Hey! You're not going to let that go are you?" I was about to slap his arm, until he dodged it and grabbed my hand. He smiled at me, making me lightly blush

"What's wrong with having a little fun with you?" He gripped my other hand "After all, when do we have time to be an actual couple out of the house?" We decided a long time ago that we would keep ourselves secret, since we don't know the reactions of some people towards these kinds of relationships.

"Not very often." I could only reply as my smile sank.

"Shall we pick something up at the market, and then go home?"

"Sure." My smile returned.

The market seemed very deserted today, probably due to the meetings and, or, if vampires do happen to strike during the day. Sekihan and I were probably the only foolish ones out here. While Sekihan went over to the meat section, I was asked to pick up some other little things, like snacks, and ingredients.

"Gemelle!" The old woman who ran this store called over to me "This is almost a surprise that Sekihan isn't with you." This lady was very close to me, I almost thought of her as my own grandmother and she was the only one that knew of my relationship.

"Well, he went to go pick some food up."

"He almost never leaves you!" She chuckled

"Yeah, he's very protective." I grabbed the little things by the counter where she was sitting

"There is nothing wrong with it." She grabbed the items and was adding up the price "After all, it shows how much he cares for you." She threw the items in a bag and handed them to me, "Take care, Gemelle!" I smiled and nodded before leaving. Since Sekihan was still at the meat market, most likely trying to bargain for good deals, I sat near the fountain that we had in the center of the market, for an attraction to any travelers and tourists, not that we had very many to begin with.

Since I was already bored, I looked through the bag to make sure that I had everything that I needed, so that one of us didn't have to go back later. As I finished looking through the bag, a shadow interrupted my 'sun time' that I enjoy. Looking up was probably the stupidest thing that could've been done. That hunter was there, making my blood run cold.

"C-can I help you?"

"No, although, I am curious as to why you are out here alone?" I felt my eyes widen and was about to respond "You must know that there is a vampire"

"I do know that, and I'm not alone. I'm only waiting for someone to get out of that shop!" I jabbed my finger towards the meat shop, "Now I'm not." I got up to walk towards the shop, occasionally glancing back towards the vampire hunter, a dhampir, half-human and half-vampire. I have absolutely nothing against them, because I was to serve any one that I was given to, but it doesn't mean that I have to be told by them now. The moment I was about to go inside was when Sekihan opened the door to the shop.

"Gemelle! I thought you were going to wait over…" I shifted my eyes towards that direction and he looked up to see the hunter. "Oh… I see. Well, let's hurry home." I nodded as he gripped the sleeve of my sweater in order to gently hurry me.

As we walked into the house, I placed the bags on the kitchen counter and sighed, wondering why that hunter decided to stop in front of me.

"Did he do anything to you, Gemelle?" I shook my head

"No, he asked me why I was alone and about vampires."

"Hm? About vampires?" I heard him start to get some pots out

"Not 'about' them, he just said that there is one out there."

"Ah." He walked over to my bag and removed the other ingredients "Does some soup sound alright for the night?" I nodded "Since I'm a little lazy today" He grinned

"Why today?" I grinned back at him before moving over to wrap my arms around him

"Well, I want to save my energy."

"For?" I raised an eye-brow.

"Would you… like to try… tonight?" My eyes widened before I bit my bottom lip. "We don't have to…"

"Well… we could try…" His face lite up, "If I get nervous, can we stop?"

"Of course, Gemelle. I would never force you."

"I know… I'm just…" he grazed my cheek

"I understand. Just don't force yourself either." I nodded and leaned into his hand "Let's finish this soup so we can eat."

"Alright!"

Sekihan's soup took all day, because it was one of those really nice slow cook meals that are nice to eat after a very long day. And even better, it was his beef stew! It became one of my favorite meals on our rainy days, where we would curl up out on the porch with a blanket and eat his stew. It just gave me that wonderful feeling inside. A really loving feeling with him. Today, instead of eating outdoors, we curled up on the couch and just let ourselves lay with each other.

"Is it good for you, Gemelle?" He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at him.

"Very! It's very good today!" I leaned my head on to his shoulder and playfully looked up at him. "Is there something special today going on?"

"Of course, love." I finally got what he meant and blushed "It's alright. Don't be nervous." I slowly nodded "I'll be really gentle with you." I nodded.

We finished our soup and made our way to the bedroom, already kissing each other with every bit of passion we have for one and another. Just as we hit the bed, we heard a knock on our door.

"*sigh* let's see who's there." Sekihan slowly got off of me, and his warmth quickly disappeared from me. We walked to the front door to answer it, and it turned out be the mayor of this town with a couple of his body guards. "Can we help you?"

"I just wanted to let you know about the meeting that we had this morning, since a few people didn't attend including you, I just came to inform you about the vampire." We let the mayor in and had him sit on the sofa.

"What's new about the vampire?" I asked as I got him some tea.

"Thank you, Gemelle." He took the tea "Well, since we have a hunter in town, as I'm sure you may know by now." We nodded "He wanted us to inform you about this new change."

" 'Change'?" Sekihan walked next to me.

"You both know about how humans are turned into vampires, correct?" We nodded again "Well, this time, there is a virus that is going around the town and has been infecting some of the towns people. Unfortunately, they have turned into vampires and were disposed of before we could find the cure, if there is any."

"How can you tell if you have any symptoms of the virus?" Sekihan asked

"From what we have seen so far, it starts with little to no eating, then you get pale, then you start to venture away from sun light, and eventually a craving for blood before you are finally turned. The Hunter says that since it's a virus, it is possible to cure it but we haven't discovered the remedy yet, and we can't risk the threat of them escaping and attacking more of the people."

"What should we do if we think that we are infected?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. I have never heard anything like this before, and it frightened me knowing that if one of us were infected, we wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Turn yourselves in is what I recommend." He sighed "I wish we knew more, but that's all we can say. Please be careful." He stood up and walked himself to the door "Please enjoy your evening." The mayor left us.

"Sekihan…." I looked at him and bit my bottom lip,

"It's alright, Gemelle." He hugged me "If something happens to me, I promise not to hurt you."

"Promise?" He nodded, making me smile. "Can we go to bed and sleep?" He sighed and nodded, I could understand why, but I just was trying to process everything.

"We'll try another night." He smiled back and I nodded. We soon changed into our night wear before going to bed.

Once Sekihan fell asleep, I climbed out of bed to quickly get up and search around for information. Maybe the Mayor was hiding something? Or was there something that was being overlooked? Viruses are not so difficult to treat now-a-days, so why are they having trouble now? I dressed into my outfit and quickly masked my face to move around more freely outside.

As I made my way towards the laboratory, I had this strange feeling that I shouldn't be out now, that something was very wrong. Even so, I shook the feeling away so that I could look for that bit of information, now that Sekihan's life depended on this, I needed to do more for him. When I reached within feet of the building, I heard some rustling behind me. My whole body spun around, and to my surprise, it was the hunter. I had no clue as to what to do now, I've never had a problem with anything while moving around at night and now…

"What were your intentions for attacking me?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow. "And now you're here..." I was about to protest when he suddenly lunged at me. I jumped out of the way before his blade sliced me and I ran as fast as I could away from him. I couldn't get far though, his speed was astounding! But I had no intentions of getting caught, so I moved through many different alleys and roof tops just so I could lose him.

He appeared to let me go since I could no longer see him and I quickly made my way home and by taking the long way so he wouldn't figure out who I was. As I made it inside, I quickly took my outfit of and hid it. When I returned to wearing my night wear, I noticed that he did strike me and at my left arm too. There was no way I was going to be able to hide this from Sekihan. So all I did was bandage it up and went to bed, hoping that we wouldn't have a fight over this.

Time seemed to go by slowly as I waited for Sekihan to wake up, who's been sleeping all day, if he was going to scold me, he might as well find out about the wound now then later, when it could be at an extremely bad time. It did seem rather odd that the hunter thought that I attacked him, and that he would attack me, but it soon accrued to me that someone must know of my secret! The thought sent a cold sweat down my spine and I wondered why that person was trying to frame me. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Sekihan's movements

"Gemelle?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes

"I… have something…. that I need to say." I started to fidget a little

"Yeah?" He gave a small yawn.

"I went out last night for a walk…"

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"Yes." I shut up my eyes "Someone attacked me."

"Are you alright?" He seemed to be much more awake

"Well…" I showed him my arm. He ran over to my left side and gently examined my arm

"Oh, Gemelle, you should have woken me up." He unwrapped the bandages and looked at it. "How did you escape?"

"I ran…" A hiss escaped my throat when he grazed his fingers over the cut.

"I'm glad you're alright. Let's go and get this cleaned up."

"You're not… mad?"

"I am a little upset, but what can I do?" He grinned at me and helped me up "The most I can do for you is make sure you don't get sick or this doesn't get infected." We made it to the restroom and he turned the water on. I could only nod as I watched him grab a towel and had wetted it down.

"Sekihan… I…"

"Yes?" I wanted to tell him so bad, but how do I?

"I just… want to know, what do you think of people who serve vampires?" He gave me this weird look

"What do you mean?" He started to re-bandage the wound

"How do you feel about people who have to serve vampires?"

"Well… I guess it would have to depend on their situation."

"What kinds of situations?"

"If they were forced or not, I guess." He gave a final tug of the bandages "Why do you ask."

"There is something I want to tell you, but I just don't feel ready for it." I sighed

"Well, I can't force you, so tell me when you are ready." He smiled at me

"Alright." I still needed to find out some information, since I was interrupted last night. "I do need to go to the warehouse."

"The… one we practice routines at?" I nodded "What for?" He threw the towel in the laundry

"There's something that I need to grab that I forgot" I smiled playfully, how I hated lying to him.

"Gemelle." He shook his head and smiled "Just don't be long! I still need to change your bandages!"

"Sure! I'll be quick!" I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater and jogged out towards the direction of the warehouse; maybe I'll get lucky and find some clues there? Who knows anymore? Once there, I looked around the exterior of the building for any changes that maybe noticeable to me. The only change I could see was the need for more paint. With it being early evening, I needed to hurry and find something, not just vampires, but humans with 'problems' will attack other people just because.

I walked into the warehouse and looked around, feeling uneasy because of the dark and quiet nature that this place now possessed. It seemed like anything was going to happen now, and with the stories that I hear around, I should be even more cautious now. Nothing seemed unusual here either! So I just picked up a random book to cover myself and started to leave when I heard a chuckle.

"Who's there?" I tried to sound tough, but the fear built up too much in my throat that it came out only as a whisper.

"Hey! You're tha' performer! Or… at least the easy one." I saw this man stand up from behind a crate.

"What… do you mean… 'easy one'?" I muttered and tried to back up but my legs wouldn't move. That man moved closer to me, close enough to where I could smell the alcohol on him.

"I mean…" He grabbed the front of my sweater. "Easy enough for me to fuck you!" That's when I found the courage and energy to run away and that I did. "Oh, come now! You'll enjoy it!" He stumbled after me. Once I made it outside, I had a clear shot for home. Everything was looking up for me, until I felt something grip my leg and forced me to fall. My vision was dazed for a moment but I struggled as best as I could under the man, hoping that I could somehow make him stop or even fight him off. "Stop struggling little one!" I heard something rip, and it was part of my sweater.

"Please! Stop!" I turned around and pushed against him. When he didn't, I was about to force myself to use the strength that I do have on him. His smirk grew as he tore through the rest of my jacket. The moment I placed my fingers in the right spot to knock his spinal cord away from his brain stem, he stalled and turned to his right. I glanced over as well to find the hunter.

"What are you doing here?" The hunter said nothing as he walked towards us. "W-what the hell do you want?" The man finally released me and ran off; I slowly sat up and turned to face him.

"Are you alright?" I looked at him surprised before nodding. He kneeled down in front of me, which gave me a very good look at his face, brown eyes, and very fine face and long dark hair, overall, he looked only 17-18 . I looked away from him and grabbed my torn jacket, luckily, I was still wearing my night shirt, and so I wasn't completely venerable. "Why were you here?" I felt his hands snack themselves under my biceps and helped me up.

"I wanted to get something that I forgot." I looked where it was "And I guess I dropped it in the scuffle."

"I will take you home." I felt the ground disappear from under me and I was in his arms, my first reaction was to object and get away from him

"This isn't necessary!" I felt the heat start to appear on my face "What if Sekihan sees and gets the wrong idea?"

"So you have a partner?" My body flinched, but I nodded anyway. "I'm sure he will understand that your body is in shock from the sudden attack that you couldn't walk." I slowly nodded and let myself relax.

"Why were you there?"

"I was looking for information." I found this to be the perfect opportunity for me to find something about the virus

"Did you find anything?"

"The Master that's controlling the infected has the formula for the cure."

"Why haven't you… given it to the mayor?"

"I still need to defeat the Vampire." I slowly nodded, "Is this your home?" I nodded and felt him set me down,

"Thank you." He nodded before walking off. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it to find Sekihan on the couch.

"Are you alright? You seem shaken!" He walked up to me and examined me "And you're jacket is ripped!" I bit my bottom lip

"I was… almost…" I was suddenly in his arms "Seki…han?" I looked up at him

"At least you're alright." A smile appeared on my face and I let my body relax in his embrace, his face moved to the sensitive spot on my neck and was licking at it and gently nibbling at it

"Sekihan… Not… tonigh-!" A pain hit that spot and his grip around me tightened making moving from him impossible. "SEKIHAN!" I now knew what was going on, the virus hit him. Now I had 3 options, my first, let him drink, two knock him away with that method my parents taught me, or three, kill him. I couldn't kill him… I just can't. So I eventually used that technique and knocked him away, leaving him dazed and confused. I had only a couple of minutes before that wore and I would be in more trouble, I grabbed the shirt I used for my routes and through it on before running out to find that hunter.

I was losing too much blood and the running wasn't helping me out, but stopping wasn't an option for me. When I finally found the hunter, I felt every ounce of strength leave me and I collapse

3rd Person POV:

After hearing a collapse, the hunter turned around to find the boy he had rescued only minutes before and was now on the ground unconscious and was wearing that shirt that, that one kid wore when he attacked him. Without thinking anymore, the hunter walked up to the boy and saw that he was injured, by a vampire bite.

"_Well, D"_ A voice from 'D's left hand spoke _"It appears that this boy was the one you saw and saved! Was he attacked by his 'partner'?"_

"….Maybe" D spoke as he lifted Gemelle up and carried him to the spot he was staying at, set Gemelle on the bed and had managed to stop the boy's bleeding. D removed his traveler's hat and cape to deal with the situation a little bit easier. Once it had been stopped, he removed the bloodied shirt and noticed the injury on Gemelle's left arm.

"_Is he also the one you hit that night?"_

"From what I saw, this boy doesn't want to attack unless he has to, and the other one that attacked me appeared to have framed him. Which means, this is meant to affect him somehow, but why?"

"_Maybe he has a secret history?" _

"That would make sense… but what kind of history did he have?" D noticed the wound on his left arm was bleeding again and he quickly re-bandaged it. "And why would someone try to kill him now?"

It wasn't long before Gemelle started to wake up. D watched as the boy's body twitched in both pain and confusion, and saw his eyes slowly open to reveal those jade green eyes.

Gemelle's POV:

My whole body was suddenly hurting for some reason, and I turned in a way that was… unusual. I let my eyes open, and to my surprise, that hunter was there, re-bandaging the wound on my left arm.

"I see you're awake now." The hunter spoke up and moved away from me.

"Where… am I?"

"I moved you to the room I'm staying in" D moved over to the edge of the bed. I sat up to try and regain my baring's. Once I did, everything that happened with me and Sekihan suddenly crashed down and I let my legs curl up to my chest. "Was it your partner that attacked you?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded, if anything, I just won't shed any tears in front of him. "Was there anything covering his neck or was it the virus." I pondered a moment, trying to remember if he was wearing something that could mean that he was bitten or not.

"I… think it was from the virus. When I got back in late, I noticed that he slept all day. He seemed fine until I came back home from the warehouse."

"I see."

"Um… I don't think I know your name…" I thought it wouldn't hurt to know his name.

"D."

"I'm Gemelle." He nodded,

"Why are you being attacked?" I might as well tell him of my family

"Well… my family line has been in the service of Noble Vampires. I was soon to be in service of one… but something came in and killed my parents and my future master disappeared, I moved around for years until I was adopted into this town."

"Something?"

"I was too young to remember what it was." I shook my head "All I do remember is screams, blood, and sudden darkness." I noticed him nod his head before he stood up, "Where are you… going?"

"I know where the Acting Vampire is supposedly, he mostly likely won't bother you anymore, because of the attack by your partner. If anything, he will leave now." My eyes widen, he was going to leave and he hasn't even figured out how to get Sekihan back.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to ever get the formula to cure that virus?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I guess it depends if I find him or not." I honestly had no idea what came over me.

"Then take me with you!" His reaction seemed blank, almost like he wasn't surprised. "I can't just be here anymore. Now that I've been bitten, and I can't just let go of Sekihan! I love him too much for that."

"I can't just bring you along." I gritted my teeth in frustration

"Then… make your servant!" That's when he finally showed signs of emotions "It's all my purpose is truly. And I can tell you're not just any Dhampir, so I'm not just throwing myself to just anyone." The stress from my day finally broke and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down "Please!" I bowed, showing him how much I meant it.

"You really want that boy back?"

"Yes…" I sat up to wipe my eyes in embarrassment "More than anything. He's the only person that has ever mattered to me." Everything was silent for a moment; it gave me the feeling the he was going to turn me down and move on his merry way, until…

"Alright." My face lite up "But you do know about becoming a permanent servant." I gulped and nodded. A permanent servant is similar to claiming. Something that you can never wash off. "You won't be permanent one."

"There's… more than one type?"

"I'm sure you were too young to learn about it." D moved over to me and sat down. "A temporary servant is taken by the wrist." I tilted my head

"Why the wrist?"

"The neck is more intimate and personal, which explains this" D pointed to my neck and I gripped my neck "However, he didn't claim you, judging by how rough the wound looks. So you have nothing to worry about. With the wrist, it means that you won't be taken so easily." I slowly nodded.

"Are you going to…?" He nodded and I took a deep breath and held out my left wrist.

"Don't tense." I nodded, but shut my eyes anyway, it was already frightening enough knowing this would've been worse and that I experience the worst of it, but it's even more terrifying just letting it happen to me. His lips soon made their way on to my skin and it was almost frustrating at how slow it seemed to just pierce my wrist. When he finally did, he made it a totally different experience then what I felt before, he made it… pleasurable. Enough for me to use my other hand to cover my mouth so nothing escapes it.

As his fangs left my wrist, he quickly bandaged it and made sure that it was secure before letting go of it.

"That mark will show other vampires that you belong to someone and will not try to touch you."

"What if they do?"

"Find me." I nodded "We need to leave." I nodded and followed him out to his horse. He climbed on top of his horse, leaving me down on the ground. "What are you doing?" I winced and looked away mumbling

"I've never been on a horse before." I heard give a small sigh and he held out his hand for me. I looked at it a moment before grabbing it and he helped pull me up and made me it on the front part of the saddle, so my back was firmly against his chest. "Um… where are we heading?"

"Towards the East. It's a start towards your partner."

"I see." I unintentionally slumped against him, "Sorry!" My body jolted back up.

"It's fine." He started to ride off "Thank you… Lord D."

**Whatcha think ^^ More will be up but in a new story chap thing, since I plan on making this series along with the books, to make life easy on alll of us XD**


End file.
